A Night With Todd Manning
by lyssmiles
Summary: This is a story about made up by me charactar Rose Aiken, a new doctor in Llanview who is currently in a relationship with Oliver Fish. She has a one night stand with Todd Manning, but she doesn't know it's multi-convicted, "town pariah" Todd Manning.


This is a story revolving around a made up charactar named Rose, who (just to make a connection to OLTL), is Oliver Fish's new girlfriend. She has a one night stand with Todd, and I do not own the rights to the charactars or One Life to Live.

* * *

Rose closed her eyes as Todd wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. It was long and good, but at the same time sort of lazy. She grazed over the thought that this was because they had both had a lot to drink, and neither of them could really concentrate, but laughed it off thinly. They were just standing there, outside of Ultra Violet, basically holding one another up. She had met this man, Todd, she thought his name was, just hours earlier. After that argument with Oliver, Rose had decided she needed some fun, and saw a sign for a lady's night here. She had started flirting with Todd after one too many drinks; he had that confident, yet mysterious thing going on. His lips moved to her neck, and she could smell his alcohol-soaked breath, but it didn't matter, he could probably smell hers, too.

Wow, he's good at this, she thought. She briefly thought about the consequences that may come to being with a stranger, but her impulsive, adrenaline-loving, and very drunk side was all over the idea, so she silenced herself, thinking in the now. He suddenly pulled back.

"Would you like a ride home?" He said with a smug smile, obviously knowing she was enjoying it. Oh, he _is_ good, real good, she thought.

"Let's not play games. I would like a ride to your house, unless you have something more important to do at 2:00 in the morning?" she said, eyeing him for his response. He pointed to an expensive looking sports car near the edge of the parking lot. What did he say he did again? Owned a magazine or something?

"That's my car. Shall we?" he asked, eyebrow arching pointedly. Rose nodded and hurried off with him. On the way they passed a tall, good-looking guy with a dark buzz cut. He eyed at them questioningly at first, probably being past acquainted with Todd, but then smiled and shook his head. She thought he was the owner or something, but she shrugged it off and looked at Todd, thinking, I'm already gonna get laid tonight, so who cares?

Rose awoke 5 minutes before 9, with a killer headache. She tried to open her eyes, but her vision had briefly blurred. Oh, no, where am I? She wondered. She sat up, looking around an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed, with an unfamiliar and very naked man laying on his stomach beside her. Then it all came back to her: the late night at some club, martini and margarita after martini and margarita, and coming home with a man she didn't know. A wealthy man, for that matter, she thought, looking around at the expensive room and down at the white satin sheets.

He stirred slightly beside her, and Rose remembered his name was Todd. Todd, Todd, a Todd in Llanview sounded familiar, but she ignored it and let her eyes dart around for her clothes. She saw her jeans and top wrinkled on the floor, but her bra was nowhere in sight. She got up and grabbed her clothes, deciding to find a bathroom to change in. Seeing the bra halfway under Todd's body, she remembered the night of pleasure, briefly revisiting the talent of the sleeping man before her. She shook her head and those thoughts away and walked out, on her way to the bathroom.

She was dressed and on her way out when Todd walked down the stairs in a robe. They stared at one another for a moment, an awkward silence following, but a smug smile on his face, one she faintly remembered from the night before.

"Um, well…" she started, unsure of what to say. "Please tell me you're not married?" she said, knowing she'd forever regret it if she believed herself to be a home wrecker.

"No, I'm not." He said with an edge to his voice.

"Okay, well, I have a boyfriend, see, and we're going through problems and all, but…." He cut her off suddenly.

"Why should I care?" He said, shaking his head in annoyance.

"Just keep this past night to yourself. Please."

"Will that be all?" He asked sarcastically. Rose was a little shocked; it wasn't all the time she slept with strangers, but she would expect them to be a little more appreciative.

"Bye." She said, shaking her head on her way out. She walked through the front gate, but as she passed the mail box something on it caught her eye.

In bold white letters was the name: TODD MANNING.

"Oh shit."


End file.
